


Let Me Spell It Out For You

by oxygenlove



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlove/pseuds/oxygenlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong thinks Seungri is spelled V I C T O R Y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Spell It Out For You

Jiyong looks at his hands, remembers the feel of soft skin on his arms and the secondhand taste of coffee on his tongue. He smiles at the memory, grasps at the flimsy vision of a dark-haired boy with panda eyes and the buzz of a strong beat drumming in his ears. It’s a hit song in the making.

V I C T O R Y

He writes the title on top of the paper full of messy thoughts (half his, half borrowed). He traces the letters with fingertips that burn and his heart aches just a little, like he’s wrong, like he isn’t right, will never be. But with every curve, every line that he touches - Jiyong thinks,  _Yeah, this is perfect. This is meant to be._

Maybe.

How long will it take for the feel of Seungri’s touches to fade? Will Jiyong scar? 

Maybe.

There’s a soft pat-pat-pat then a gentle knock on the door. A second later, the door opens and yeah, there he is -

“Done.”

“‘kay.”

Jiyong sets the pen and papers aside, follows Seungri out to the kitchen, sits down on his chair.

“Finished a new song?”

“Not yet. You?”

Seungri stirs the pot and serves Jiyong a ladle full of the orange-red stew. Jiyong pours water for both of their glasses.

“Started on 2. Both sucks though.”

“I bet.”

Seungri laughs and Jiyong smiles, tastes a spoonful of the soup and smiles some more. Seungri knows exactly how to cook it the way Jiyong likes it.

“Want to come and record a rough demo tomorrow?”

“Sure. Maybe you can add some rap for one of the thing’s I’ve done.”

Jiyong nods his head. Seungri smiles from across the table, sweet and nice and lovely and Jiyong’s reaching his hand out to - 

No.

Seungri sees it though, the small movement and the quick retracting of intentions and Jiyong’s left wondering if he should or if he even still could.

“Hey, it’s not like there are cameras anyway.”

Jiyong is tempted. Should he? But if he were, will it count? Will it mean anything? Will it matter?

It’s a split second decision as he reaches out and ruffle’s Seungri’s hair, messes it up (fingers lingering too long) and leaves it sticking up whichever way.

“Cute.”

“Always.”

The laughter that follows is easy and feels perfect, like the calm after a nonexistent storm. Jiyong feels better, feels like he needed that because the million different ways in which love can be spelled is never enough for him anyway. 

 **V I**  C T O R Y

That’s his favorite spelling though.

Until when?

Whenever.

:)

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked me on tubmlr:
> 
> "so who do you think is more clingy now? Seungri has been doing alot of touching lately which has been throwing my friend and I off completely. XD could there be a reversal of clinginess? cause we all know Jiyong is the cling king lol"
> 
> This was my answer.


End file.
